warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der erste Kampf/Kapitel 2
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 1 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 3}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Kapitel aus dem Buch Der erste Kampf. Verweise Sicht *Grauer Flug Charaktere *Windläufer *Zackiger Berg *Schildkrötenschwanz *Ginsterpelz *Brechendes Eis *Schrei der Dohle *Gleitender Habicht *Großer Schatten *Regen auf Blüte *Sperlingfell *Kieselherz *Eulenauge *Wolkenfleck *Donner *Frost Erwähnt *Wolkenhimmel *Hummel *Nebel *Birke (nicht namentlich) *Erle (nicht namentlich) *Mondschatten *Sturm (nicht namentlich) *Donners Wurfgefährten *Steinsagerin Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Es wird Krieg geben" *"So viel Blutvergießen" Sonstige Orte *Moor **Moorlager ***Frischbeutehaufen ***Flacher Felsen ***Nest von Grauer Flug, Schildkrötenschwanz und ihren Jungen *Wald **Wolkenhimmels Lager *Berge Tiere *Maus **Wühlmaus (im Original Spitzmaus) *Vogel **Habicht **Kiebitz *Kaninchen *Fuchs *Schmetterling *Dachs Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Entzündete Brandwunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streunerin, Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Junge, Heiler (nur im Deutschen) *Zeit: Kalte Zeit Wissenswertes *Seite 30: Der Satzteil "The wiry rogue had grown plump" (zu deutsch etwa "Die drahtige Streunerin war füllig geworden") wurde mit "Die drahtige Streunerin war kräftiger geworden" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 21) *Seite 30: Der Satzteil "(...), his eyes round with worry" (zu deutsch etwa "(...), seine Augen rund vor Sorge") wurde mit "(...), seine Augen waren groß vor Sorge" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 21) *Seite 30: Der Satz "Gorse Fur watched through narrowed eyes" (zu deutsch etwa "Ginsterpelz sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu" wurde mit "Ginsterpelz beobachtete die Szene skeptisch" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 21) *Seite 30: Gleitender Habicht wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit orange''rotem'' Fell beschrieben *Seite 31: Das Wort nicht im Satz "Er wird uns nicht angreifen" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 22) *Seite 31: Das Wort wollte im Satz "Er wollte sich doch unbedingt im Wald niederlassen" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 22) *Seite 31: Das Wort "yellow-flowered" (zu deutsch etwa "gelb blühend") wurde mit "weiß blühend" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt; da die Blüten von Brombeeren allerdings weiß sind, wurde hier somit ein Fehler aus dem Englischen korrigiert (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 22) *Seite 31: Der Satzrest "(...) stood at the edge of the clearing" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 22) *Seite 31: Der Satz "You have to give me a chance to hide" (zu deutsch etwa "Ihr müsst mir eine Chance geben, mich zu verstecken") wurde mit "Ich konnte mich noch gar nicht verstecken" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 22) *Seite 31: Die Wörter brown tabby im Satz "Pebble Heart rubbed his nose with his brown tabby paw" wurde korrekterweise nicht mitübersetzt, da Kieselherz eigentlich dunkelgrau getigert ist (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 22) *Seite 32: Der Satzteil "Their claws are sharp enough" (zu deutsch etwa "Ihre Krallen sind scharf genug") wurde mit "Ihre Krallen sind lang genug" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 23) *Seite 33: Der Satzteil "Cloud Spots was smart enough to know how to (...)" (zu deutsch etwa "Wolkenfleck war klug genug, um zu wissen, wie man (...)") wurde mit "Wolkenfleck konnte (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 24) *Seite 36: Das Wort Diese im Satz "Diese Fläche hier ist vermutlich sein nächstes Ziel" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 26-27) *Seite 37: "Wolltet du nicht jagen gehen?" – statt "Wolltet" müsste es "Wollte's'''t" heißen *Seite 37: Der Satzteil "Joy surged through his pelt" (zu deutsch etwa "Freude strömte durch seinen Pelz") wurde mit "Wärme kroch durch seinen Pelz" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. ''The First Battle, Seite 27) *Seite 37: Der Satzteil "(...) didn't seem big anymore" (zu deutsch etwa "(...) wirkten nicht mehr groß") wurde mit "(...) wirkten immer noch groß" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 27) *Seite 37: Donner wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als rot-weiß beschrieben (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 27) *Seite 39: Der Satzteil "Cloud Spots’s nose wrinkled as he sniffed (...)" (zu deutsch etwa "Wolkenflecks Nase kräuselte sich als er (...) beschnupperte") wurde mit "Wolkenfleck beschnupperte (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 29) *Seite 40: Der Satzteil "(...) to see you." (zu deutsch etwa "(...), dich zu sehen") wurde mit "(...), wieder hier zu sein" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 30) *Seite 40: Das Wort habe im Satz "Ich habe keinen Vater mehr" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 31) *Seite 41: Das Wort kann im Satz "Dann kann es also wirklich ein Fuchs gewesen sein?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 32) *Seite 41: Das Wort du im Satz "Hälst du das für möglich?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 32) *Seite 42, 51: Statt "Steinsagerin" wird "die Steinsagerin" gesagt, obwohl es ihr Name und nicht ihr Titel ist. *Seite 43: Der Satzrest "(...) as the sun slid behind the moortop" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 33) *Seite 44: Das Wort "shrew" (zu deutsch "Spitzmaus") wurde mit "Wühlmaus übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 34) *Seite 44: Der Satzrest "(...) with a flick of her nose" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 34) *Seite 48: Der Satz "Gray Wing felt a rush of joy" (zu deutsch etwa "Grauer Flug verspürte einen Ansturm von Freude") wurde mit "Grauer Flug wurde warm ums Herz" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 38) *Seite 49: Der Satzrest "(...) as Jagged Peak headed away" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 38) *Seite 50: Der Satz "He didn’t want Pebble Heart to wake the others" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 40) *Seite 51: Das Wort du im Satzteil "(...) dass du weg warst" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Englischen, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 41) Quellen en:The First Battle/Chapter 2 Kategorie:Verweise